The present invention is directed to an apparatus for testing cellular service in one location from a remote location and a method for operating such an apparatus. More specifically, the present invention provides a remote cellular automated test set including at least two cellular phones where the test set is remotely controllable.
Use of cellular communication techniques continues to grow. More and more users subscribe to services provided by various cellular service providers. Typically the service providers provide services over wide geographic areas. As a consequence, it is difficult for the provider to have the technical resources for trouble-shooting service problems in each of these geographically disparate areas. In the past, when a service provider has received a complaint about service in a geographic area remote from where technical support capabilities are present, the service provider has had to send a technician and equipment to the remote geographic location and perform tests to attempt to discern the source of the service problem. For example, where the service provider has its technical support located in Salt Lake City, Utah with no technical support in Boise, Id. where service is provided, and one or more subscribers report service problems arising in Boise, it was necessary to send a technician with the appropriate equipment to Boise to diagnose the system problems. This creates logistical problems for the deployment of technical resources. It prevents the achievement of efficiencies and cost savings which could be realized by centralizing or consolidating technical resources. It is therefore desirable to have the ability to perform necessary testing from a remote location without need of sending personnel to disparate geographic areas.